


Pandas? Really??

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Series: Fics for Jamie [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Beanie Baby Army, Cute Thomas, Dick Jokes, Fluff, M/M, Panda Hoodie, Panda Plushie, Sexual innuendos, Teasing, Thomas in panties, Thomas likes Pandas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas seems to be obsessed with pandas and cute things, Newt acknowledges how odd his boyfriend's obsession is when he sees his underwear choice one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandas? Really??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I made a joke about Thomas in baby blue cheeky panties with a panda on the arse to Jamie and this happend...

Thomas is giggling in his and Newt's room, his newest shipment of Ty Beanie Babies has arrived and he is opening the box when he hears Newt call from the living room.

"I'm home Tommy! Where are you shank?"

"Our room hun!" he shouts back, giggling when he pulls out the rainbow seahorse one.

Newt comes into the room and feels his cheeks heat up when he sees Tommy's ass in a pair of baby blue cheeky panties with a panda right there on the ass, he also noticed he was wearing the panda hoodie he'd gotten him two days ago.

"Shuck Tommy..." Newt breathes as Thomas looks over his shoulder at him- is that? Oh my god he's wearing eyeliner...Newt was so fucked.

"I got the new beanie babies!" Thomas squeals when he finds the panda one and shows it to Newt.

"Isn't he cute???" he says giggling as Newt wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his cheek.

"Yes you are Tommy"

"Not me, the panda"

"You look like a panda right now" Newt kisses his shoulder softly

 

"Newt, I will eat you" Thomas says chuckling.

"With your beanie baby army?"

"Yes, with my beanie baby army"

Newt chuckles, "My dick is bigger than that pandas"

"Of course you would make a dick joke, I mean cum on Newt"

"Those can only be opened once..."

"Well I'm open all week..." Thomas smirks as he rolls his hip back to grind against Newt.

"Shuck Tommy..." Newt says before turning Thomas around and moves the box before laying Thomas down and kissing him lovingly.

He parts the kiss with a smile, "I love you Tommy"

"I love you too Newt" Thomas giggles and kisses his cheek.


End file.
